The Love Love Pill
by Riku Harada
Summary: Tenchi, as always, is fought over by Ryoko and Ayeka, so they decide to see which one of them can make Tenchi fall in love with one of them. But Ryoko’s is playing a dirty trick. . .


~Chapter I~  
  
A/N: My first Tenchi fanfiction. I haven't watched Tenchi in a long time, so don't hurt me if I get something wrong, 'kay?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone at all!  
  
Summary: Tenchi, as always, is fought over by Ryoko and Ayeka, so they decide to see which one of them can make Tenchi fall in love with one of them. But Ryoko's is playing a dirty trick. . .  
  
The Love Love Pill Part I  
  
Note: This is a one shot fanfiction, I hope you know that ^-^  
  
~~~  
  
It was a normal day at the Masaki Household. Sasami was cooking breakfast; Washu is making another experiment, Mihoshi and Kiyone are out on an intergalactic mission, and Tenchi is asleep, but of course a usual argument is going on between two people; Ayeka and Ryoko.  
  
"Look here, Ayeka, if anyone is going to by my valentine, it's Lord Tenchi, and you aren't getting him," Ryoko said to Ayeka.  
  
"You don't deserve Lord Tenchi! You're rude, and obviously Lord Tenchi likes the quiet, peaceful, beautiful type. UNLIKE YOU!"  
  
"Hello, Ayeka, I think it's the opposite way round! You wouldn't make a good bride for Lord Tenchi at all!" Ryoko said. "He doesn't deserve a fatass like you!"  
  
"What did you say about me???"  
  
"I said, Lord Tenchi doesn't deserve a fatass like you!"  
  
"Grrr, I'll show you!"  
  
"Ayeka, Ryoko, please calm down. It's almost breakfast time, and besides, you're probably going to wake up Lord Tenchi!" Sasami said.  
  
"It's Ayeka in the first place, anyway," Ryoko said.  
  
"You started it!" Ayeka said, feeling childish.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Both of them thought the same thing in their heads. I will make Tenchi my Valentine! I'll show her!  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"Hi everyone," Tenchi said, coming downstairs, stretching.  
  
"Hello, Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka said flirtatiously.  
  
"Tenchi, some sit by me!" Ryoko said.  
  
"Actually, I have to head over to school early, so I can't eat breakfast right now. I'll see you all later today, OK?"  
  
"Yes, Tenchi." they both said. As soon as he left, they gave death glares to each other. "You made Lord Tenchi run away from me! No I did not! You don't deserve him! Grrr!" they both said at the same time. "Hello everyone, we're back! ^_^" Mihoshi said, coming in with a stressed Kiyone. "What's wrong?" Mihoshi asked Sasami. "They're in an argument. -_- Again." said Sasami. "Oh dear, you two should just get in a bet. If you could make Lord Tenchi your valentine by Valentines Day, the other should not get range of Lord Tenchi!" proclaimed Mihoshi.  
  
"Aha! It's crazy enough to work, but we'll know who will win," said Ayeka.  
  
"Me," they both said.  
  
"YOU? The fatass?"  
  
"I am not! You're so rude! I'll show you!"  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"How to make Lord Tenchi my sweet and adoring valentine," Ayeka said. She looked at all the mirrors and stuff she thought Lord Tenchi would like. "Maybe chocolates or a ring. Or maybe I can get him something from the heart, as a hand made gift. BUT THAT RYOKO!! She'll just cheat somehow. No, this is a contest. She can't do that in a matter of love."  
  
But, Ayeka is dearly wrong. . .  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"That Ayeka is probably thinking about gifts from the heart, that stupid idiot. I'll win Lord Tenchi no matter what!"  
  
"You say you want to win a man, yes?" a voice said.  
  
Ryoko turned around to see an old lad. "Yeah, so? What do you have to do with it?"  
  
"I can help you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
The woman held out a bag. "This is full of love pills that will make anyone fall in love with you. One bag 5,000 yen."  
  
"Are you trying to rob me, lady?"  
  
"Or, I can take them back."  
  
"Lady, I'm a demon."  
  
"Uh, sure, take them for free!"  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"So, I presume that you have something, Ryoko?"  
  
"Yes, but you'll try and ruin it," said Ryoko.  
  
"Well then, I guess we'll wait until Lord Tenchi falls in love with me," said Ayeka.  
  
"Hi everyone," Tenchi said, coming in.  
  
"Oh Lord Tenchi, look what I have, it's candy!" said Ryoko.  
  
"Hahaha CANDY!" Ayeka laughed.  
  
"Ayeka, candy is for your soul."  
  
Tenchi looked at it. "OK..." he popped it in his mouth. "Mm, good." he left upstairs.  
  
"Well, I guess you lost your touch, Ayeka!"  
  
"Grrr..."  
  
~Next Day~  
  
Kiyone and Mihoshi are out on a intergalactic mission again, and Washu is once again performing experiments, and Sasami is doing the usual thing. Ayeka and Ryoko are side glancing at each other, hoping Tenchi would come down soon.  
  
"Hello, honey!" Tenchi said.  
  
"Aha, Tenchi is my valentine!" Ayeka said.  
  
Tenchi bent down and kissed Ryoko on the cheek. "Thanks for your present."  
  
"Ah!" Ayeka said, confused.  
  
"Ayeka, told you I'd win," said Ryoko, sticking her tongue.  
  
"What-," Ayeka fumed in jealousy.  
  
"I'll see you later, Ryoko dear."  
  
"Yes, Lord Tenchi."  
  
"Grrr! You did something, didn't you?"  
  
"No, I didn't cheat, this is a contest. Do you really think that I'd do that?"  
  
"I think we all know you by know, Ryoko. You're lying everywhere you go!"  
  
"I do not! You just can't admit that you lost."  
  
"Ryoko, don't push my limits!" Ayeka stormed off, mad. "That little brat. She had to do something to get Tenchi like that, but what was it? I'm on to her. . ."  
  
Ayeka went off to town, hoping that she could find something that would help her win Lord Tenchi again.  
  
"What to help me win Lord Tenchi. . ."  
  
"You want to win someone, you say?"  
  
Ayeka turned around to see the same old lady. "Yeah."  
  
"I've got just the thing for you. It's a Love Pill that will make someone fall in love with you." she said.  
  
"Wow, really?" Then something caught in Ayeka's head. Ryoko! "Did you have a buyer yesterday?"  
  
"Yes, she said she was a demon, and she had white hair."  
  
"I have to go," Ayeka said.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"Ryoko!"  
  
"Still jealous Ayeka, I mean, you don't have to be. I can't blame you."  
  
Ayeka held out the pill. "You little cheater!"  
  
"Where did you get that from?"  
  
"The old lady! I thought we agreed!"  
  
"Well. I just don't play fair, you know that Ayeka."  
  
"I'm going to make sure that Tenchi snaps out of this. TENCHIII!"  
  
"That idiot. . ."  
  
"Tenchi!" Ayeka said, stopping in front of him.  
  
"Ayeka? What's wrong?"  
  
"You can't love Ryoko, you can't!" said Ayeka.  
  
"What do you mean? I don't. . ."  
  
"You mean. . ."  
  
Ryoko couldn't help but to sigh. 'It was good while it lasted, but how did it come out?'  
  
"Digestion," whispered Ayeka.  
  
"Oh well, I'm still going to make Tenchi my valentine Ayeka!"  
  
"Yeah right!" 


End file.
